


a morning after the eighth day

by Val Mora (valmora)



Series: nice jewish boyfriends [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Circumcision, Established Relationship, Jewish Character, M/M, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, foreplay fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky huffs a warm breath over Steve's collarbone. "Ever wonder what it'd be like with a guy who's still got his foreskin?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	a morning after the eighth day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, [Pargoletta](http://pargoletta.livejournal.com/). I meant to use your suggestions for good, and then this happened.

Bucky noses at Steve's jaw, breathing open-mouthed and licking sweetly at the tendons of his throat. Steve holds him a little tighter, cheek pressed hard into the mattress, arm nearly falling asleep under the pressure of Bucky's ribs. 

Bucky waking up randy isn't the usual, especially at this hour of the morning, but today seems to be an exception, the way he's got his left hand spread wide and cool over the small of Steve's back.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Steve asks, shifting his hips so he'll stay on his side, not incidentally getting their dicks a little closer towards touching.

Bucky huffs a warm breath over Steve's collarbone. "Ever wonder what it'd be like with a guy who's still got his foreskin?"

Steve laughs. Has to, knees curling up as he presses his smile into Bucky's skin. "Few times. Why?"

"Just curious if you'd ever."

"Mm." Steve kisses Bucky's temple. "Nope. You?"

"Couldn't exactly audition 'em by askin' to see the goods first." Bucky's hand slides to his ass and rests there, curving over him in absent appreciation.

"That's a real shame." He strokes between Bucky's shoulder blades, intent and slow.

"More like it's a good thing yours didn't regrow. Imagine having to get a second bris."

They both wince. Steve tries not to think about it. Bucky, nearly audibly, does too. 

"I'm not in the mood anymore," Steve says finally.

"Yeah, me neither." Bucky lets go of him and sprawls back on the bed, slapping a hand over his face. "I regret this conversation."

"You better," Steve tells him.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you also feel that Jewish Steve Rogers is a great idea and wish to contribute to the newsletter? If so, find me on [tumblr](http://val-mora.tumblr.com) and join the conversation.


End file.
